


Under the Influence

by secondalto



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie wonders how she might feel without the influence of vampire blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me, one shot for now, but there might be more later. Thanks to [ **xdawnfirex**](http://xdawnfirex.dreamwidth.org/) for giving it a once over even though she's never seen TB. Any TB fans willing to beta future fics for me are welcome to help.

She’d always known he had feelings for her. Alcide had never shied away from letting her know exactly how he felt about her. He had these feelings because she was who she was, not because she was a fairy or because he had some other agenda. He liked her for just her; Sookie Stackhouse.

She sat on her couch, letting Jason and Niall take care of what was left of Warlow, thinking about Alcide. She wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe it was because she’d just seen him at Terry’s funeral. And there was another way he’d shown her how he felt, coming to the funeral of a man he barely known just because he’d known she’d be there. She thought of the moment they’d stood on her front steps and he wondered what could have been. Now she was wondering too.

“Sookie?”

She turned to see Niall coming down the stairs. He was still disheveled and now partly covered in goo. “I’m fine,” she said. “Should I call you grandpa or Niall?”

“As I am your grandfather several times removed, Niall is fine. You seemed lost in thought.”

“I was. Thinking about certain people in my life.”

“Certain men,” he stated, giving her a look.

She felt her face get a little hot. He was a full fairy; he could read her if she was broadcasting loud enough. “Yes, I’ve certainly made a mess of my love life. There is one man though….”

“The wolf.”

“Alcide is more than that,” she said, defending him. “But I can’t be sure of anything. I have all this vampire blood inside me. Bill’s, Eric’s, Warlow’s.  What kind of influence does that have on me?”

Niall sat down next to her on the couch. He took her hand to comfort her. “It depends on the amount of blood and the age of the vampire. Do you wish to be rid of it?”

“The blood? God yes, then maybe I could think straight.”

“I could send you away, to one of our hideaways.  I know some of our kin who escaped before Warlow attacked. They would look after you; help you purge the blood from your body.”

“But I would be gone from here for too long. I don’t want that to happen again,” she said, panic tingeing her voice.

“A day or two at most there, it would equal maybe a week here. Would that suffice?”

Sookie bit her lip. “Maybe.”

“I should give you time to think about it,” Niall said, standing.

“No,” she said, grabbing his hand. “I need to be clean, me again. I’ll do it. Just give me a few minutes to change and tell Jason what’s happening.”

Niall nodded and she let him go. She stood and made her way up the stairs. This was a good thing. She would be uninfluenced by vampire blood and could make better choices. Maybe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alcide was a lone wolf once more. After all the shifter crap, he’d realized how tired he was of were politics. He’d never really wanted to be pack master, but it was what the pack had needed at the time. He’d stayed long enough to see a transition of leadership, but after that, he’d stayed the hell away from the pack, any pack. 

He was now thinking of leaving Shreveport all together. The city had caused nothing but trouble for him. He left his dad sleeping in the trailer, intent on going out to a job site, but instead found himself driving towards Bon Temps. It had been a few days since he’d left Sookie to deal with vampires playing out in the sun.

He parked in her drive, pleased to see her beat up wagon parked there. He climbed her porch, remembering the hug they’d had there. He knocked and was a little surprised when Jason Stackhouse opened the door.

“Hey, Alcide. Sook’s not here,” he said.

“She gonna be back soon?” Alcide asked. He hoped that she wasn’t with either of her former fanger lovers.

Before Jason could answer an older man came over. Alcide caught a whiff of something. Not vampire or shifter. A little like Sookie sometimes smelled, but stronger, exuding power. “You are the wolf,” he said.

“I am,” he said. “Was just stopping by to see how Sookie was.”

“She has gone for a few days; she needed to be alone for a while after everything that had happened.”

Alcide nodded. He mentally cursed himself a fool. “Let her know I stopped by,” he said, turning to leave.

“You are no fool, Mr. Herveaux,” the man said. “Sookie will return by the day after tomorrow. You can call on her then. I advise patience.”

Then the man closed the door, leaving Alcide to stand there, dumbfounded.  He shook his head, leaving the porch to get back to his truck. Sookie would be back. He made a mental note to come back. And to be patient. He’d had plenty of practice doing that with her, a little more wouldn’t hurt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sookie popped back to Bon Temps later that night, right next to her Gran’s headstone. Niall was waiting for her.

“Welcome back, my dear. How are you feeling?” he asked, holding his hands out for her.

“Like new,” she said, pulling him into a hug that he wasn’t expecting. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and held her. “Anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

They pulled apart and he offered his arm to her, she took it with a smile. “I put a protection spell around the house,” he said. “Jason and I finished putting the house to rights. And the wolf came by.”

“He has a name, you know,” she sighed. “Did he leave a message?”

“He just came to check on you, I told him you would be back the day after tomorrow.”

“I could just call him,” she countered. 

“But you won’t,” Niall countered. They stood at the bottom of the porch steps. “You need the day to acclimate back to this plane. To just be with your own thoughts, Sookie. Jason has work and I will be returning to our kin in the morning. Do this for me, my dear. For yourself.”

“I will, Niall. Now I’m just about starved. Tell me you two went grocery shopping at least.”

Niall laughed as he led her up the steps and into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alcide found himself standing on Sookie’s porch, holding a bunch of wildflowers. He’d spent all day yesterday working out a site, trying not to think about where she’d been, what she was doing. He held onto the small hope that the mysterious man had offered.  He knocked lightly on the door trying not the let his thoughts give his nervousness away.

Sookie came to the door after a few moments. She smiled wide at him and his heart seemed to skip a beat. She seemed happier than she had when he’d last seen her. 

“Are those for me?” she asked, opening the door and looking his hands.

“Yeah,” he said, handing over the flowers. “Roses seemed a bit….cliché.”

“I love them,” she said, burying her nose in the small bouquet. “Come in, Alcide, have a seat while I rustle up a vase for these.”

He followed her in, closing the door behind him. He sat at her familiar kitchen table, thinking it looked better than it had the last time he’d been here. “Place looks good,” he commented.

“Jason and Niall cleaned it up while I was gone,” she said.

“Niall?”

“I think you met him, when you stopped by before. He’s….family.”

All he could do was nod. He wanted to say something more, tell her what was in his heart, but he wasn’t sure how to start. “Sookie….”

She finished with the flowers and set the vase on the table. Then she turned to him and placed a finger on his lips to hush him. Then she looked at him, her hands taking his and just staring for a minute. Then she let go and her fingers walked up his arms until she was cupping his face. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. He felt her presence at the edge of his consciousness. He relaxed and let her in.

All his feelings and emotions swirled together. He tried to concentrate on saying words to her, but it was just flashes of memory and the feelings that went with them. Lust, possession, worry, hurt and disappointment. Rejection. Love. Then she was gone and her eyes were on his once more. She brushed her thumb over his cheek.

“You were right, you know.”

“’Bout what?” he whispered.

“Us. Being stupid. I don’t feel so stupid anymore. You?”

“No.”

She smiled and leaned down, her lips barely touching his in a soft kiss. He surged forward, kissing her back. His arms came up to pull her into his lap. She laughed. He gave a small chuckle. The kisses continued, fast, slow, soft and hard. Then Sookie was leaning back, grinning like a fool.

“Much as I’d love to keep doing that, or more,” she said.

A rumble of desire rolled through him, making her giggle. 

“I think you need to take me out on a proper date, Alcide Herveaux, ‘fore you get to see my bedroom again.”

“Long as you promise not to drink anything stronger than beer.”

“Promise,” she said. 


End file.
